1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test technology, and particularly to a test fixture and a method for automatically turning on computers according to commands of a control computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Testing computers usually includes a power button test. The power button test is performed by pressing a power button of a computer thousand times, to turn on and shut down the computer. Previously, the power button was manually tested, which was time consuming and wasteful of manpower.
For solving the above problem, an improved method was introduced. Referring to FIG. 1, the improved method uses a test fixture 1 fixed with a telescopic stick 2 to periodically hit a power button 30 of a computer 3. The stick 2 can automatically extend and retract to repeatedly press the power button 30.
However, in the improved method, the test fixture 1 can only handle one computer at a time. In addition, different computers may have different button configurations. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the power button 30 may be designed at the front of the computer 3, at one side of the computer 3, or on the top of the computer 3. Furthermore, sizes of computers vary as well, meaning the location of the stick 2 on the test fixture 1 should be adjusted to suit different computers, or a plurality of test fixtures 1 provided for testing different computers.